White Rabbit
by MasochisticMeliii
Summary: Hinata has to move to a new town leaving behind everything she has ever loved; her school, her home and most importantly, her best friend Kiba. What or who awaits her in Haizuren? Will she adapt to her new surroundings? Find out!
1. A New Beginning

A New Beginning – Chapter 1

She gathered the last of her items and placed them neatly in the brown cardboard box. Her room was so empty... A knock on the door echoed, breaking the silence. "C-come in", she said with her tiny voice.

Her father, Hisashi, entered and walked up to his daughter. "All done I see. We'll be leaving by the crack of dawn so leave this to me and do what you need to do", he said with a stern voice, taking the box from her hands. Hinata smiled greatly. Her father was totally considerate at times like these. He was even allowing his daughter, who he was very over-protective of, to spend the whole day out. She said her thanks and walked down the staircase at a fast pace, almost slamming the door as she exited, but she stopped it just in time.

She knew exactly where she was going to. She looked around the neighborhood admiring the sakura trees, took a deep breath of the crisp clean air and sighed. Hinata loved nature especially Konoha's, where she lived. It was a peaceful neighborhood where everyone knew one another and most importantly Kiba lived just around the corner. They've known each other since childhood and simply felt lost without him.

Hinata opened the gate and was knocked off her feet by a very large Akamaru, receiving a slimy wet lick in the face. "Aww euww Akamaru, that's gross!" She said trying to contain her laughter, while struggling to get Akamaru off her small body. She got up dusting off the dirt on her jeans and excess goo from Akamaru and walked to the porch ringing the doorbell. The door opened almost instantly.

"Hinata! We've been expecting you!" Kiba said, giving her a warm tight hug. _We?_ She thought. "Well don't just stand there, come in!" dragging a blushing Hinata by the arm.

"K-Kiba w-wait … where are we g-going?"

He snickered "You'll see."

He took her to the backyard and tears filled up her eyes when she saw everyone gathered around a big dark brown oak table, which had all sorts of treats and drinks on them and small gifts that were at the end of the table."Oh look she's here!"

"SURPRISE!" a very loud Naruto said, who also received a big bang against the head by Sakura.

"Naruto no-baka! We were supposed to say it together!"

"… S-Sakura-Chan" he frowned rubbing his sore head.

Hinata giggled "Its okay Sakura. This IS a big surprise. Thank you, all of you."

Soon enough everyone started grabbing snacks and downing drinks. Ino had to wrestle Choji to stop taking all the good stuff, Shikamaru nodded to the music, Sakura, Lee and Naruto were dancing while Kiba and Hinata sat on a bench nearby the table. Neji and Ten-Ten were nowhere to be found.

"Soo I hope you're enjoying yourself."

Hinata blushed "Of course I am! This was really nice of you."

"Well I can't take all the credit. Ino set up the whole thing, but we all wanted to have our last moments together." _Last …_ Suddenly silence broke out and Hinata looked down, tears escaping furiously.

"Oi what's wrong?" he asked bringing her to his chest.

"Oh Kiba … I was having such a great time that I actually forgot that I was moving. This is really my last time with everyone, my last time with you. I-I … I-I j-just …" She struggled to formulate her words through her tears. Kiba frowned and placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing her away from his chest.

"Now listen to me. Just because you're moving doesn't make us less of friends. We'll always stay in contact whether it's through phone calls or mail. I'll even visit whenever I can." A grin appeared on her face as she wiped her eyes, blushing because she cried in front of Kiba.

"Thank you Kiba."

He crackled a laugh. "Just imagine what the place would be like, your new school, the new friends you'll make and even the cute guys!" he playfully bumped her with his shoulder.

"Ha-ha I'll try to contain my excitement" she said sarcastically. They got off the bench to join the others.

"Say, where are Neji and Ten-Ten?" Ino asked Sakura curiously.

"Now that you mention it, they've been gone for over an hour. You don't think they are …"

"Urg gross! How could you even think that?" Ino shouted at Sakura with flushed cheeks. Sakura laughed devilishly.

"Oh come on Ino, don't be like that! They're probably making-out or something."

"We better look for them. We've got to take pictures soon."

"Hahaha! Are you sure that's the only reason why you want to look for them?" Sakura said with a wink. Ino had a smirk on her face which she hid. "Let's go." The two of them left the yard and entered the house.

"Well well well … What have we got here?" Ino was practicing what she would say when she caught Neji and Ten-Ten doing who knows what. Sakura laughed at Ino's silliness but had to admit that she was just as curious as her was to find out what those two were up to.

The two girls slowly climbed the staircase, tip-toeing on every step. They finally made their way up to the top step. "Let's check in Kiba's bedroom. I doubt they'll be that disrespectful to enter Tsume or Hana's." Sakura whispered to Ino. Ino answered with a nod and lead in front of Sakura to Kiba's room.

"Shit Neji! Don't force it in! I swear to god-…"

"Holy crap! What the heck are they doing in there?" Ino exclaimed, who was listening through the door.

"Shhhh! They'll know we're here if you speak so loud!" Sakura said as she placed her hand over Ino's mouth.

"…"

"Easy on the shaking Ten-Ten. It might just explode in your face again like the last three times." Neji said with a chuckle.

"Ooh that's it! We're going in on the count of three! One … Two … Thr-"

"Ino wai-!"

Before Sakura could even finish her sentence, Ino stormed into the room and was shocked with what she saw. Her jaw hung like saggy-things-which-I-will-not-mention when she saw Ten-Ten on the floor. Her hair was all over the place and she was covered in white thick dripping … icing. _Icing? _She looked over to Neji who was kneeling on the floor topless alongside Ten-Ten.

"Okay the only thing wrong in this picture is the cake. Why- What- ..." Sakura didn't know where to begin.

"This is not what it looks like I swear," Neji started nervously, looking towards Ino as he was talking. "We w-were preparing the cake for Hinata."

"In a bedroom? Uhm guys that's what kitchens are there for. And that still doesn't explain why you are topless and Ten-Ten looking as if she's been ravished!" Ino said rather loudly

"Ino please be quiet! And I don't look rav- urg never mind! Look, we were supposed to put this little device in the center of the cake. When you press the button a sign that says "We Love You" pops out, but we haven't been having much luck. As you can see, it ruined much of the room as well as our clothing _… A_nd we were having a bit of fun at that." Ten-Ten smirked while Neji turned a bright pink.

Both Ino and Sakura burst from laughter. "See I told you!" Sakura said as she nudged Ino with her elbow.

"Well you two get yourself cleaned up. We're going to take pictures real soon. The whole cake idea was thoughtful but clearly ended up bad." Ino said still snickering in between.

They left Neji and Ten-Ten in the room, still laughing as they made their way down the staircase.

"Neji turned to Ten-Ten and sighed. "You do know the trouble you caused by adding that last bit." He got up and helped her off the ground.

"Hahaha! What's the worse she can do?"

"You clearly don't know Ino like I do. Anyway, let's get you cleaned up."

The twosome left Kiba's messy room to meet the others outside after they had freshened up … And sucked each other's faces for two-three minutes. ^^,

"It's picture tiiiime!" Ino shrieked almost annoyingly. She was probably just excited because she'll be in some photos. She was conceited like that, but one had to admit that she was really beautiful.

"So how's this going to work?" Choji asked.

"Hmmm maybe we should have the boy's line up then the girls and then all of us together?"

"Sounds good."

Hinata wasn't keen on taking photos. She wasn't as photogenic as Ino or had a gorgeous smile like Ten-Ten and Sakura. She always compared herself with others which sometimes stopped her from doing anything because she thought she lacked something. This often lowered her self-esteem. Ino's loud voice snapped Hinata from thought. She was lining up the boys on the grass under one of the tallest cherry blossom trees sounding like a professional photographer. Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Neji stood next to each other. Lee stood on the side of Neji and Naruto on the side of Kiba. Lee gave his famous nice-guy pose, Kiba gave a big smile exposing his canines, Naruto smiled broadly with his eyes closed, Neji looked pissed off and Choji had his arm around Shikamaru's shoulder who looked rather high.

"1-2-3 say Cheese!"

"Wait!" shouted a very angry Naruto.

"What is it now?" Ino asked annoyed.

"Well, why does it have to be cheese of all delicious and ultra-tasty things known to man? Why not something like Ramen or Curry or star-shaped Angel Cake? Surely you can be more imaginative that that Ino!"

A vein exposed itself on Ino's temple. Suddenly a brick flew past Ino's face and landed on the crown of Naruto's head, who fell onto the ground and mumbled things like "Stars … Moon"

"Shall we continue?" smiled Sakura. _Scary_, thought Hinata.

_Click click _

The girls laughed at how silly the boys were being. About ten or eleven photos were taken. One was instantly drawn to Lee and Naruto, who did the most hilarious poses. The girls lined up next. Ino stood next to Sakura and Ten-Ten stood next to Hinata. The setting was beautiful. The cherry blossoms had fallen to the ground and there were plenty of shade which really made the girls stand out. Ino thought it was common to be lined up next to each other and said it would look better if they sat down on the grass.

Hinata noticed that she was the only one wearing tee's and jeans. Sakura wore a frilly mid-length white dress with a rose pink hairclip that accentuated her curled shoulder-length hair; Ten-Ten wore a black speckled racerback vest and cute plain shorts. She grew her hair really long since it was rumored that Neji had a thing for girls with long hair. Ino wore a strapless dress that had lace detail at the bottom and black pumps, her long golden locks curled at the ends. _Compared to them I look like a hippie!_

Ino noticed that Hinata seemed a bit down. _Well looking the way she did it's_ _no wonder_, Ino thought to herself. The girl had back length beautiful bluish-black hair which she always hid behind, not showing her pretty pale face and gorgeous grey eyes. She was petite and was blessed with boobs, something the other three did not have. She had no reason to be insecure!

Kiba was about to take the photo when Ino stopped him. "Wait!" she said.

"What's up? I was just about to take the photo."

Ino got up and kneeled in front of Hinata, who had a confused look on her face.

"U-Uhm Ino?"

"Just hang on," she said as she untied the black ribbon of her dress, which was around her waist, and fastened it on Hinata's hair. Her hair was now out of her face and looked as if she was wearing a pretty shimmering Alice band. Ino went to the table and grabbed some goodies that were in her handbag. She applied a nude gloss to Hinata's lips, dusted her lids with a soft pink eye shadow and finally adding some mascara to Hinata's already-long eyelashes.

"There, all done!" Ino said smiling at her masterpiece.

"Wow Hina! You look so pretty!" said Sakura and Ten-Ten in unison.

Hinata's cheeks went red. "T-Thank you I-Ino."

Kiba stood with the camera in his hands simply stunned at how beautiful Hinata was. He always thought that she didn't need much make-up or any at all. He loved her just the way she was and he'd always tell her that whenever she'd feel insecure.

"Any time now Kiba." Ten-Ten said with a giggle, snapping Kiba from daydreaming.

"U-Uh r-right …" he held up the camera, trying to hide his blush. Neji glared at Kiba painfully which he did not take note of.

"Make sure you get all of them in and not just one" Neji said with a smirk, his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Unlike you, I know how to get a job done." Kiba said with a smirk. Lee braced himself just in case. Neji grunted and walked away. Kiba swore he saw him blush.

A few minutes later they all gathered around the table to have a look at the photos. "Eeeek! They look perfect! This one's definitely going into the album!" Ino shrieked, holding up a few photos.

"But my eyes are closed on that one!" Ten-Ten yelled.

"Yeah well I look magnificent if I do say so myself." She said flicking her hair.

"Don't bother, Ten-Ten" Neji said placing his hand on her shoulder which comforted her. "We've still to take a group photo in any case."

_Ah, the group photo. I'm actually looking forward to this one_, I thought to myself.

Naruto went in the house to fetch the camera stand seeing as they didn't have someone to take their photo. Hana, Kiba's sister went out grocery shopping with her boyfriend Itachi Uchiha, so they were in no luck. Kiba liked the guy. He could tell that he really loved his sister, unlike the other arseholes she dated in the past who were probably just interested in her looks. They got along famously which was an added bonus.

"Don't take too long now Naruto!" Sakura said.

"I think I shall help Naruto! You know what they say, two heads are better than one!" Lee said enthusiastically as he sprinted off. They all laughed hysterically. About three minutes later they came back. Lee had the stand in his hand.

"I beat you to it Naruto!"

"Gee Lee. I was not competing with you." Lee clenched his fists and mumbled something under his breath.

Kiba adjusted the auto-timer and ran to where everyone was standing. He stood in front next to Hinata. Everyone stood close to one another. Ten-Ten pulled Neji who stood one-sided towards her while he had his arm around her waist. Ino sat on the ground allowing her hair to flow on her left shoulder. Sakura did the exact same pose but on the opposite side. Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto and Lee stood at the back. Lee complaining because he was afraid he won't be seen in the photo. Shikamaru yawned. They stood there … waiting, and waiting …

"U-Uhm …" Hinata barely whispered.

Naruto became fidgety. "Just how many seconds did you put the timer on, Kiba?"

"Shut up!" he replied clearly embarrassed.

"Everyone just keep calm. It'll go off soon."

_Beep …Beep …_

"Ah it's going to go off! Everyone smile!" Kiba said quickly.

… _Beeeep!_

_Click click_

As soon as the photo was taken, Hana peeped through the half-opened door to see what was going on.

"Hmpf I see you're having a party without me!" she said with her hand on her hips pretending to be angry.

"Nee-Chan, you're back!" Kiba said as he ran to his sister giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Haha! Nah. Its Hina's last day in Konoha so we're just giving her a 'lil farewell party.

"She's moving today! I completely forgot!" She skipped towards Hinata and was greeted by everyone. _She's so pretty,_ thought Hinata.

"Are we too boring for your taste that you're leaving?" Hana asked with a smile.

Hinata giggled "No. If I had the choice I would never leave. My father got a big job offer in Haizuren and we have to move closer to his work." She said with a faint smile. The thought of it made her sad yet again. Tears welled up in her eyes but she forced herself not to cry in front of everyone.

"Hana, I'm all done unpacking the- am I interrupting something?" asked a male voice.

Hinata looked up and felt her face get warm when she saw this gorgeous man. He was handsome indeed. Long sleek black hair which was tied in a low ponytail (LOL), wearing a red and blue striped golf shirt, which really showed off his masculine body, and black jeans which was hung a bit exposing his black skull-printed briefs.

Hana walked up to him to fetch him, holding him by the hand.

_So this must be Hana's boyfriend._

"Itachi, these are Kiba's friends, and this is my boyfriend Itachi. She said as she smiled widely.

"Yosh! I'm Lee"

"Hi, I'm Ten-Ten"

"I'm Ino"

"Neji"

"Sakura", she said with a blush.

"You are in the presence of Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I'm Choji and this guy over here is Shikamaru." He said as he punched Shikamaru on the arm. He awoke from his sleep in a shocked state when he heard his name. They all laughed at his reaction.

"And what's your name?" he asked politely, facing Hinata. She went crimson red for two reasons:  
>1) An incredibly hot guy was talking to her and<br>2) She realized that she was the only one who hadn't introduce herself because she was admiring how good looking he was!

"I-I'm Hh-Hinatt-ta" she stuttered terribly, mentally slapping herself.

Itachi gave her a quirky look. "Excuse me?"

"H-Hinata … my name's Hinata" She said thanking the lord that it came out correctly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl", he said flashing a smile. Hinata felt as if she was about to explode! Hana hicked as she laughed and told Itachi to stop teasing her. "I was just being honest!" He walked off with Hana, and in the distance shouted that it was nice to meet all of them.

Ino, Sakura and Ten-Ten gathered around Hinata. She knew what was coming!

"Hahaha Hina! You totally have a crush on him!" said Ino.

"But daaaamn he is f-fiiiine!" came a weird accent from Ten-Ten. Hysterical bursts of laughter flew between them. Hinata just blushed.

_Girls,_ thought Shikamaru shaking his head.

They all helped clear up the table as it was getting pretty dark. The boys carried the heavier stuff such as the chairs and posts etc. Choji, Lee and Neji helped move the oak table back inside the garage. Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Ten-Ten picked up the Styrofoam cups and plates from the ground and any wrappings from the treats. They took the tray of beautifully decorated cupcakes inside the kitchen. Choji nabbed a neon-yellow icing covered cupcake, shoving it cupcake-case and all.

"I think that's about it." Having one last look at the yard, Kiba closed and locked the back door.

They were all assembled in the lounge now, sitting on the couches. Pink lemonade was passed around courtesy of Ino

"I can't believe I'm going to drink 'pink drinks'." Said Neji, inspecting the glass which he held up in front of his face.

"Hmpf you don't have to drink it but you'll be missing out!" Ino huffed. Hinata took a small relaxed sip of the lemonade. (Just in case!) _Wow it was really_ _good._

Everyone was in their own conversation while Hinata just sat there smiling at her friends. They were all uniquely awesome. As said before, Kiba and Hinata knew each other since childhood. Kiba's mom went to school AS her dad. They were best friends so she kind of grew up with Kiba around. That's probably why they were so close.

Ino and Sakura were like sisters from another mo – okay … they were like sisters. They bonded really well and would often bicker here and there but that's what strengthened their bond. Quite like Kiba and Hinata.

Choji's father owned a fast food restaurant called Ichiraku. (They catered noodle dishes only) It was there where he met Naruto who was Chouza, Choji's fathers', best customer. I swear he lived on Ramen.

Lee and Ten-Ten were gym partners at Sweat of Youthfulness Gym. The name alone set Lee's heart ablaze. Ten-Tens' father was a blacksmith and supplied Shikamaru's with weapons. That's how they met Shika. And of course everyone could tell that Ten-Ten was into Hinata's cousin, Neji. He wouldn't admit that he felt something for her. Well he made it pretty clear when they were caught d-d … A blush made its way to Hinata's cheeks at the thought of it.

_We all attended Konoha High – For Gifted Children. (No we were not mentally retarded! Although the last bit really did sound as if it was a school for retarded kids.) _I laughed at the thought._ We situated in the same classroom, except Naruto who was still in grade 10. He was the class clown and didn't put effort into his work that's why we were all a grade ahead of him. I always motivated him to work hard so that he can catch up with the rest of us and it seemed to be helping as his marks went up greatly._

A hand appeared on my shoulder breaking me from thought. It was Neji, who asked if I was okay.

"You've been quiet for a while now."

I smiled shyly "Oh no I was just thinking." _Neji and I barely spoke which was_ _weird seeing as we were family and was in each other's face every day. He used to live with us because his mom, Hanabi and her husband, (This was Neji's stepfather) were having marital problems. He couldn't cope with all their issues so he stayed with us for a while until things settled down at home. He moved back about a month ago but still slept over during the weekends and so forth, especially now that we were moving._

I began fiddling with my fingers. He saw through this.

"Well?"

I looked at him with a smirk. "So you and Ten-Ten huh?"

His cheeks turned rose pink. "Hn" was all he said. I playfully nudged against his shoulder with mine and laughed. "Well in my opinion I think you two make a great couple." I could've sworn I saw his cheeks turn a darker shade. Hehe he was so cute. I changed the topic immediately before things would get awkward. As I began …

_Knock Knock Knock_

And silence fell within the room. _I had a weird feeling in the core of my stomach. I didn't like this at all._

Ten-Ten answered the door seeing as she was closest. Black shoes appeared on the frame of the door.

"Who're you?" She rudely asked. Kiba panicked and ran to the door pushing Ten-Ten out of the way. He noticed a Hyuuga insignia on the front of the strangers white blouse. It was one of Hinata's maids.

"Good Evening Mr. Inuzaka is Miss Hinata here?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah she is." He said with a frown. _Was she to leave already_? He went into the middle of the lounge where everyone was.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's one of the Hyuuga Servants. She's here for Hinata" he answered back painfully.

Hinata looked stoic. She got up from the couch and straightened the imaginary wrinkles from her jeans. Everyone got up in unison. "Well" she started "I guess this is it." She said with a faint smile.

"Oh Hina … Ino said as she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Hinata! We're really going to miss you!" Lee said with alligator tears streaming down his stiff face. She nearly got the life sucked out of her as Lee hugged her.

"U-Uhm L-Lee …" She said gasping for air.

"S-Sorry!"

Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets and looked at her with a ruddy complexion. "You take care of yourself now." He said almost robotically. She simply smiled but then hesitantly gave him a hug. This amused the others.

"If any bitches are on your case just Holler at me 'Kay!" Ten-Ten ranted. Hinata was simply amused at the new slang Ten-Ten was using not once, but twice tonight. She then hugged her and whispered in her ear that she should look after Neji. Hinata felt the side of Ten-Ten's face getting warmer.

Naruto and Sakura walked up to Hinata and gave a bear hug. They nearly fell over but Naruto released and joined Lee in turning the lounge into a swimming pool.

"I'm really going to miss you Hina. The group is going to be totally incomplete without you." Sakura said as she tightened the hug. She was getting pretty hot with everyone hugging her.

Neji came up to her and they exchange stares. He then locked her head on the inside of his arm and gave her a noogie. _How childis_h! She began laughing as she struggled to break free from his grip. Once he released, she straightened up and could tell how muffled her hair was by the look on everyone's face. "Neji!"

Choji was passed out on the couch cringing. _He ate too many cupcakes_. I didn't want to wake him up but Shikamaru woke him up in any case.

Kiba led me to the porch while everyone followed behind.

There was a tense vibe between the two of them and nothing was said. They just stared. He pulled out something from his back pocket. Hinata followed his hand curiously.

"I got this for you," He said as he took a hold of her arm and put a silver bracelet around her wrist. "It's nothing big but I thought I'd give you something so that you'd know that I'm nearby."He said with a warm smile. This time she let the tears flow freely and gave him tight hug. She pulled him really close to her body that it made Kiba blush a little.

"T-Thank you s-so m-much K-Kiba." She said in between sobs.

"Don't cry."

I wanted to punch Kiba for telling me not to cry. How could I not! I was finally leaving Konoha and all my friends behind and he had just given me the most amazing gift ever. I released the hug and wiped the tears with my hands. I gave a big smile and we leaned in for a group hug. Yes it was dorky but we didn't really care.

Kiba walked the maid and me to gate where I waved frantically to the others that stood on the porch, who waved back and shouted goodbyes and take cares. I gave him my final hug and walked with Koharu, the maid, who seemed rather impatient. We started walking and I turned around to see Kiba still staring. "I'll miss you!" I shouted and continued walking. He went back into the house and closed the door.

I'll miss you too …

**AN: OMG I finally completed the first chapter of my first Fan fiction! :D I don't think it was that great and I know that some things does not pair up like in the anime (Hanabi being Hinata's aunt instead of her younger sister, a few characters missing* and so forth) but this is a FAN fiction after all lol.**

**Constructive criticism is most welcome, if you do not like something, please indicate what it is what you do not like and not tell me that I suck full-stop =| Hehe.**

**Please Review! 3 J **

***Part of the plot**


	2. Sweet Monday

Sweet Monday – Chapter 2

I got up pretty early the next morning. Well not by choice. Today was the day that I'd start a new life in a new town, a new house and surrounded by new people. I was about to throw up. I didn't want to start all over again!

Father said that we would arrive at our new home in the next hour or so. The drive was dead quiet. He didn't socialize with me much, only when needed. He wasn't always like this though. After mom had died in the accident he changed completely, or so Tsume, Kiba's mom says. I was very young so I couldn't really remember my mom. I couldn't picture my father any other way though. I was used to this… Used to him. Over all he was a great dad; he gave me whatever I wanted, even though I didn't ask for much, he made sure there was food in the house, he supported me where school concerned and always told me to work hard so that I can give my children exactly what I have today. Yeah he was great.

One thing I truly desired was something money could not buy… It was to see my mother again. I had to learn the"basics" of womanhood through experience and of cause girl-to-girl talk with my friends. I just felt incomplete, like I missed out on something in life… An experience… A mother's love.

My family was well off. I grew up living the life people would only dream about, but I never took it to my head. Sometimes though, I wouldn't mind living an 'ordinary' life; one where I was not judged by what I wore if it was not 'Hyuuga appropriate', or living in a house that had a bedroom for the amount of people residing in it and not 20-30 extra rooms. Okay I was exaggerating a bit. I just didn't see the point in living in such a big house when it was just the two of us and of cause having maids and butlers. I mean I am able to feed and clean up after myself!

After what seemed like forever, we finally arrived at our destination.

I got out of the car placing my hand on the door then after a moment, finally closing it. In front of me stood an amazing house. It was huge and very posh indeed! The only difference was that it looked much older than the one back in Konoha. Father stood next to me observing my face and then smirked. Or that's what it looked like on the side of my eye. He could tell what I was thinking alright.

"Well?" he started "What do you think of your new home Hinata?" he said placing his hand on my narrow shoulders. My mouth was slightly open and I couldn't manage to close it. "I-It's beautiful! …" I said barely giving its deserving description.

Silver gates surrounded the whole plot. Shrubs, ferns and rose bushes greeted you on the way in. Green and reddish vines grew on the side of the walls. There were willow trees to the far left of the house that gave off nice shade. A swing was attached to one of its branches. The previous owners must have had a younger child.

What really caught my attention was the gigantic fountain which stood in the in the center, between our large plot of green grass and the entrance. I ran up to it and allowed my finger tips to run through its soft water. A smile escaped from my mouth.

Marble pathways lead to the front of the porch. I couldn't help but stare at the cracks in the ground. I turned around and nodded at my father hinting that he should follow. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door, excited to see what the inside would look like.

I got the shock of my life when one of the butlers appeared right in front of the door way. He was an odd looking person, sixty-fivish. Old … scary …The stoic look on his face made me uneasy. I sighed silently… Was everyone going to be so serious around here?

"Good Afternoon Mr. Hyuuga, Miss Hyuuga, I hope your trip was most pleasing." He said as he took a bow. I nearly laughed at his formality. Miss Hyuuga? My father nodded. "I see that everything is under control." I looked around to see that the decors were already arranging our furniture, hanging up new curtains, and making sure the chandeliers were straight. The butler nodded as he left our presence.

I looked at my father eagerly. "Don't make yourself a bother," he said. And with that he turned around and said he had to be somewhere. I made my way up the staircase, trying not to get in the way of the decors, apologizing whenever I did. As soon as I reached the top, I noticed the big tinted window right above on the wall. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face escaping from the transparent part of the glass. After a while I realized that I have been staring at the window for quite some time so I carried on walking before I made myself look more of an idiot, which I'm sure the people in the house thought I was.

One of the decors accompanied me so that I could show them which room I wanted. I decided to pick the room across the balcony. It was quite spacious and there were many windows which allowed plenty of light in. I couldn't wait to see what it would look like as soon as I got all my things in.

I decided to take a stroll around the neighborhood to familiarize myself. The street was long and seemed as if it had no end. It was quiet, too quiet. Konoha was very peaceful but it wasn't as dead as this place. I had seen not one person pass by since we had moved here and that was just over three hours ago. I sighed loudly.

"I've never seen you around these parts before," said a female voice. I instantly sprang and gasped as I turned around. A girl about my age with big brown eyes and long black hair tied in a ribbon, stood in front of me.

"Y-You scared me! "  
>"Well I saw you dazed off on the side of the pavement. You seemed lost." She replied.<br>"N-No … I was just … l-looking around." She gave me a skeptical look and folded her arms.  
>"I'm s-sorry, how rude of me! I'm Hinata. I just moved here." I said pointing in the direction of my house.<br>"Ooh I see. In that case welcome to Haizuren! I'm Yuki!" She said with a wide grin. "Soo, what do you think of the place so far?"  
>"W-Well I was actually about to take a walk around the area. It is awfully quiet though."<br>She laughed. "Hinata, its Sunday. Tomorrow is school. They're probably preparing for it."

"O-Oh," I said as my cheeks reddened. "My father arranged for me to school in Hirano before-hand. I'll probably start by next week or so …"

"You're attending the same school as me!"

"I a-am? I mean t-that's great! At least I'll know someone there"

She simply smiled.

"I'm sorry Yuki but I should be getting back. I've been gone for quite some time now and my father is probably worried." I said with a faint smile.

"Oh no problem! I'll walk you back!"

"S-Sure …"

Yuki was extremely talkative. I did not mind that she talked most of the time as she made me laugh and feel really welcome. She was a nice person. "Well this is me." I said when we arrived at my house.

"You've got a beautiful house Hinata," She said while in a daze. "Well I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you." She then hugged me

"It was nice meeting you t-too!"

I waved as I watched her walk before entering the gate. At the far end awaited my father. I didn't like the look on his face and for some reason my stomach felt as if it was turning inside. I stopped in front of him, afraid to look in his face.

"Where were you?"

"I was walking around the neighborhood just to-"

"You know I don't allow you to walk up and about the street especially in a new area! Anyone could have harmed you!"

"Father you are being unreasonable. I was just-"

"And who was that girl you were walking with?"

"That's Yuki. I met her on Gakugei Street. It's not far from here and she attends my new school."

Fathers clenched fists loosened a bit. I can't believe he actually clenched them.

"Dinner has been prepared. Make your way to the Dining room." He said in a softer tone.

I walked passed him without saying anything. I forced my tears to stay put. I couldn't believe he was acting like this. I'm almost seventeen for crying or loud!

I finished my dinner quickly so that I could leave his presence and make my way to my room. As I got up …  
>"You'll be starting school first thing tomorrow."<p>

My eyes widened. "T-Tomorrow? But I haven't even got my things ready yet and we have just moved in today!"

"If you were at home and not outside, you could have made the time to get your things ready. The main parts of the house are in place including your room so that shouldn't be a problem."

For some reason I thought he was doing this on purpose. I wasn't one to even argue with my father but it was days like this that he truly pissed me off.

"I'm going upstairs." I said as I pulled my chair out and thanked one of the servants nearby.

What I needed right now was some relaxation time. I headed for my private bathroom and let the water fill the bath. I got undressed and looked at my naked body in the full-length mirror. I've become slimmer and curves appeared in all the right placed, I thought as I hugged my waist. My navel piercing really complimented my body. I remember the day I got it pierced. I had just turned fifteen and Ino dared me to have it done. Sakura said she's have hers pierced as well. In the end the three of us walked out of the body-shop with pierced bellies! It was hard hiding it from my father because I was always with him and sitting down or bending was extremely difficult. He still doesn't know about it though. He would have killed me long ago if he did.

I walked over to the cabinet to get some bath foam to help calm me down. Ah Lavender Gliss, my favorite! I poured a gentle amount in before feeling the waters temperature with my toes; just right. I stepped in and lay down, adjusting to the warmth before closing my eyes.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Miss Hinata, you've been in there for a while now and it's getting late." No answer. "Miss Hinata?" The doorknob turned and in came one of the female servants. I shifted up in the tub and covered my body with my bath rug as soon as I saw her in front of me.

"W-What's going on?" I gasped in confusion and shock

"No nothing," she giggled. "You've been in the tub for a very long time. We wouldn't want you to get a cold now, now would we?" she said as she handed me a towel.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven PM on the dot, Miss."

"Oh my goodness!" I said as I jumped out. I can't believe I stayed in that long. After awhile I felt that the water had indeed gotten cold. I wrapped the towel around me, not minding that there was someone in front of me, and put on my bunny slippers that the servant had brought along with her.

"Thank you … U-Uhm what is your name?"

She giggled softly. "You can call me Kushina."

"Kushina it is then." I replied with a warm smile. Upon closer inspection I noticed how young she was; in her early twenties maybe. She had ocean blue eyes, her thigh-long hair was a deep plum color, and had a constant blush on her cheeks. She was beautiful, but very young to be a servant.

"Would you like to join me for a cup of tea before going to bed, Kushina."

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"Why not? Please, just one cup."

"Very well. But you'll need to dry yourself and get into some warm clothes first."

"Oh r-right" I said as I blushed followed by us both laughing.

After I had changed into my matching bunny pajamas, Kushina and I made our way to the kitchen where we had some tea.

"Are you excited for school tomorrow? Or in the next hour." She asked sarcastically.

"A part of me but then a part of me isn't."

"That'll pass soon. I'm sure you'll love it. Just think of all the people you'll meet and most importantly, the cute guys!"

I laughed. "That's exactly what Kiba said."

"Kiba?"

"My best friend. He lives in Konoha. You wouldn't know him because you just started here. He's a great guy." My chest felt warm. I missed everyone so much!

"Well Kiba is absolutely right!" She said warmly as she placed her hand over mine. "You better get into before your father wakes up. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Uh 50 minutes." She said as she looked at her wrist watch.

I gasped. "Well then, goodnight."

"Goodnight Hinata."

"Kushina …"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I said as I skipped off to my room.

**The Next Day**

The sound of my alarm clock disturbed my ears. I lazily dragged myself out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I washed my face then looked at myself in the mirror. The spitting image of a zombie.

My uniform was hung on the hook of my door in one of those covers. I unzipped the bag and one by one took out the clothing items. The fresh smell of "new" lingered in my nostrils. I put on my white blouse followed by my light grey pleated skirt and white lace socks followed by black shoes. I tied my loose locks into a high pony-tail, leaving a few strands on the side of my face, and straightened my fringe with my fingers.

After I was pleased, I headed downstairs for breakfast. Kushina was already up making waffles.

"They smell tasty" I said as I grabbed a plate.  
>"I'm not sure if they taste as good. I followed a recipe" she replied with a giggle.<p>

"I'm sure they do." And they really did. After I had given my thanks, I went upstairs to get my backpack. I opened it to make sure I had everything in. After I was satisfied I closed it. I had one last look in the mirror. I straightened my skirt, sighed and then went downstairs.

"Has my father left for work?

"Yes, early this morning" she said with a frown. "But one of the drivers will be taking you to school. Make sure you have a good look at the place as he drives."

"I will."

_Hooting_

"A-Ah he's here! Goodbye and thanks for breakfast!"

"Have a great day at school Hinata."

Kushina was right. I was excited to go to school. I had all sorts of mixed feelings that consisted out of nervousness, happiness, excitement, but mostly nervousness.

We drove past students with the same uniform as me. The school must be close by, I thought. I held my backpack tightly as the driver stopped the car.

"We're here, Miss Hinata. I'll be picking you up at 3 PM." He said in a low voice.

"O-Okay … T-Thank you …" I replied.

I hadn't move for about 5 minutes. I felt like a little girl on her first day of school; begging her parents not to leave her while sobbing. Though, I did not cry. I was just scared or nervous. Yes I was nervous.

"Miss Hinata, you'll be late."

"I guess I'll have to get out sooner or l-later."

I got out of the car slowly and nodded at the driver. I closed the door and watched him speed off. I stood in the middle of the road before a hooting car snapped me from thought.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said to the driver. He looked furious. There were roars of laughter and I began walking away in embarrassment. _What a way to start the first day._

I received all sorts of stares. Some were pleasing and some were not. Some began whispering as I passed them. _Yes I am the new girl, _I thought to myself in annoyance.

"Hinata!"

I turned around to see a familiar face.  
>"Yuki! Oh my goodness, it's such a relief to see you!" I said hugging her.<p>

She hugged me in returned and then laughed. "I thought you said you were only coming to school within a week!"

"Y-yeah. Change of plans I guess."

"It's now or never hey. Anyway I would like you to meet a few people!" She said as she dragged me to a group of people.

"Everyone, this is Hinata. She moved in Haizuren just yesterday!"

"Sup, I'm Temari" Said blonde.

"I'm Gaara." Said a boy with brownish-red hair.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sai." There was something odd about his mile but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Yo, I'm Kankurou" said the tallest gut of them all. He wore purple eyeliner under his eyes which I found fairly amusing.

"It's a p-pleasure meeting you all!" I said shyly. "Well I've got to go to the office to hand in some documents. "

"Do you know your way?" asked Temari.

"Y-Yes." I replied walking away from Yuki's group. The bell rang while I was in the still in the office. Great, now I have to make my grand appearance. After I was done handing Ms. Shizune, the main secretary, my documents, she asked another teacher to escort me to y classroom seeing as I didn't know each end of the building.

"Hmmm room 11AC … This will be your new classroom. You are to enter as soon as the bell rings. Coming late is not permitted. Enjoy the rest of your day young lady.

'Thank you Sir."

**Within the classroom**

The homeroom teacher appeared in the classroom. She had light blonde hair which she wore loose and a corset top which many thought was unnecessary as it just made her large breasts flood all over the place. Ms. Shizune entered and handed her a note, shortly leaving afterwards. She stepped away from the podium and stood in front of the classroom. The tiny chitter chatters quiet down and all focus was on her.

"Good morning. It seems we have a new student at our school. This is your queue." She said looking in the direction of the doorway. I walked in slowly gripping the straps of my backpack and made my way to the front, where the teacher stood.

"Hinata is a transfer student all the way from Konoha! She had splendid marks in all her grades so it wasn't even required for her to take the entry exam to enroll in this school. Many of you can follow by her example, seeing as most of you are slackers!"

"She can tutor me anydaaay!" said a loud silver-haired boy. He seemed older than seventeen.

"That would be a waste of her time, Hidan. You may have a seat anywhere you like Hinata, and welcome to Hirano High."

"Thank you Mrs. Tsunade." I smiled sweetly.

I looked around for an open seat when I saw a hand wave in the air. It was Yuki!

"Over here Hina!"

I was happy that I'd get to sit next to her. As I made my way through the passage …

"She's sitting next to me!" said Hidan, who dragged by me by my wrist to his pew.

I gasped as he sat me down and put his arm around my shoulder. "So sweetie, how'd you like you and me hit it off in the locker room after this period?" He said with a devilish smirk

"Stop being an arsehole, Hidan!" said Yuki as she threw his arm off and lead me to her pew.

"Watch out for that guy, Hina. He can be a total douche. Then again it's not every day he sees a pretty girl."

"Thank you Yuki. That was rather awkward" I said with a laugh.

The rest of the day went by quick. During interval I sat with Temari, Gaara, Sai and Kankurou. Yuki was doing prefect duty by the tuck-shop area. I looked up and it seemed as if time went slow. I swear it was really going slow-mo when I saw him. He had Raven hair which was spiked at the back, dark eyes that looked as if you could fall into them. He had his earphones on. That Hidan guy was walking with him as well as a girl with red layered hair and big built guy with orange hair. He then looked in my direction but I immediately turned away. A small smile escaped my face.

They day had end and I said goodbye to my friends.

"See you tomorrow Hina."

I smiled and waved. "Goodbye."

My driver was at the gate to pick me up. I climbed in and we began driving. "U-Uhm could we please stop at the supermarket; I'd like to buy something to eat."

"Sure Miss Hinata."

"You really don't need to call me 'Miss'" I said with a tiny laugh.

I was craving cappuccino muffins and a hazelnut milkshake! They had no muffins in stock so I went to the dairy section to get my shake. I searched the shelf for the one I wanted. Ahh there it is; on the top shelf! I stood on my toes and as I reached, a hand placed itself over the milkshake. We lowered it together.

"U-Uhm this is mine." I said as I looked at the stranger and realized that it was that guy at school!

"You haven't paid for it so it's not yours." He replied with a smirk

God he had a beautiful smile … Uh what am I saying! "Yes it I-is! I came here with the intention of buying this milkshake!" I said out of breath

"But I got a hold of it first." he pulled it towards him, my hand never letting go.

"This is the only one left!"

"Which is why I want this one." He came closer to me staring into my eyes, me returning the stare and finally letting go of the milkshake.

"You're stubborn, you know that?"

"So are you." He said with a chuckle. "Here, I was just teasing you." And placed it back in my hands. "I didn't get your name …"

"Hinata Hyuuga, You?"

"Sasuke … Sasuke Uchiha."

**Finished this pretty quick huh! Hehe I want to say thanks to all of those that subscribed to this story and to those who reviewed :D! It made me super happy. I hope this was worth waiting for… well this will be my last chapter for the month unfortunately. I'm officially starting exams tomorrow and really want to focus on it, but as soon as I finish, I'll start updating again! Thanks for reading and please review! I'd like to know what you think of my work so far!**


	3. Butterflies

**Hello! Phew exams are finally over. There are two things I'd like to say before I start with my chappie. I noticed that in my previous chapter I made a lot of minor errors and I would just like to apologize for that. It's not nice reading something when there is a word or two missing etc. I was so hasty that I didn't make use of the online editor but for now and next time I'll make sure I do so. ^^,**

**And lastly I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed! Each review really inspires me to update faster. Well on to the next chapter! X} **

Butterflies – Chapter 3

In my case, they usually gave a warning that something bad is about to happen, but I know it's different this time. I couldn't stop thinking about the incident at the supermarket; how he toyed with me, the way he looked at me. His smile that left me speechless... Sasuke Uchiha eh?

"Uchiha? Isn't that the surname of Hana's boyfriend, Ita … Ita – what was his name again? …Itachi!" They're related? I was determined to find out more about him.

I sat up straight in bed and stretched my long pale arms before I hopped out and made my way to my bathroom to shower. I got dressed in my Hirano uniform and got my backpack before leaving the house for school. The driver waited outside.

"U-Uhm I've decided to walk to school today." I said fiddling my fingers.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I cannot permit that. Your father gave me strict instructions to-"

"Please. It's a wonderful day and I could really use the exercise." I said slapping my hands together as I begged. "Just this once at least!"

"You're as stubborn as your father." he said with a sigh. "You'll be getting me into big trouble. Are you sure you know your way to school?"

"Y-Yes I do."

"Very well. I'll be picking you up the usual time. If you excuse me I have another errand to run."

"Thank you!" I said as he drove off.

There was no particular reason why I wanted to walk to school. It was exactly as I told my driver: I needed the exercise. I took a long stroll on the pavement until I reached the end of the street. Did I miss a turn? I looked around and my mind became fuzzy. Oh no – I was lost!

I turned around to back-track my steps."I took a left here then made a right turn here and another left …" I didn't recognize any of these streets. I reached for my cell phone and scrolled through the numbers in my contact list. Choji, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru and Ten-Ten were all out of distance so there's no way I could call them for help. The driver? No. He would have to drive all the way back from wherever he is to pick me up, and even though he wouldn't say it, I know he'll think I am inconsiderate and stupid for not letting him drive me to school. So again it was a no. My father was my only option, but if I were to phone him, he'd ask why the driver had not dropped me at school and that would get him into trouble or he would be fired immediately.

I put my phone away and frowned. I felt my face heat up and tears began to form in my eyes. How could I get lost after Yuki had shown me where the school was on the day I moved? Even if I had forgotten, I watched carefully which route the driver was taking as he drove me to school yesterday. I checked my watch pendant. 07:50! No no no no! Before I threw a tantrum I heard a female voice yell. I looked around to see where it was coming from.

"I'm fucking going already so quit your fucking whining woman!" "Gee she knows how to spoil my day!" I heard her mumble before she slammed the door and began walking. It was the redhead that was walking with Sasuke yesterday along with the orange-haired boy … man … or whatever.

Oh thank god. I sighed a relief as I decided to follow her … at a bit of a distance, that is. From what I witnessed earlier she seemed to be in a horrible mood.

Her footsteps stopped as she turned around in a whirl. This slightly amused me but that was soon replaced with fear.

"You're following me aren't you?" she said as she raised her glasses.

"U-Uh n-no … I got lost and then I saw you. We attend the same school so-"

"No shit hey." She interrupted as she popped her untucked blouse indicating that they have the same uniform on. "And? She walked up to me causing me to step back a bit.

"W-We're going in the same direction s-so I'm not exactly f-following you." I gulped trying to hide my timidness.

"Why didn't you just fucking say that? We've just wasted five minutes of our time. I hope you like detention." She said in a rowdy voice.

"D-Detention?" I can't have detention! That would upset my father so much and I've never had detention in my life! My definition of detention was when a learner is punished along with others for misbehaving or any other thing that was out of conduct in school. That can't happen to me!

I followed up with the redhead as I looked down in disappointment. She looked at me annoyed which I noticed in the corner of my eye.

"What's your name, Kid?"

Kid … I was probably the same age as her. "Hinata" I barely whispered.

"I'm Karin. Anyway we better walk faster. It's exactly 08:00." She said as she gazed at her wrist watch.

"S-Shit!" I gasped as I placed my hand over my mouth realizing that I swore.

"Major shit." She replied as she fixed her glasses.

The gates were locked so I had to enter using the front office. Yes, I entered alone as Karin went along with her suggestion in jumping the gates. I told her it was absurd. We were wearing skirts for crying out loud! "Suit yourself but I aint getting detention," was all she said as she jumped and flashed red lacy underwear.

"Miss Hinata Hyuuga late? What a big surprise!" said

"I k-know, I'm sorry but I got lost on my way to school."

"Oh really? As far as I know, your father arranged a personal driver to not only pick you up from school but to also drive to school. Nice try."

The tone in her voice didn't sound pleasing.

"As a present, you'll be sitting detention this afternoon. Enjoy your day now." She said with sarcasm.

My expression dropped tenfold. She didn't believe me! But then again, I didn't want to defend myself just in case she inquires my dad, so I decided to leave it. I looked at the wall-clock above the vending machine. It was now 08:20. My next class would start in ten minutes so I decided not to go into my home-classroom but straight to Biology.

As I was about to turn into the next hallway I bumped into someone.

"O-Oh! I'm s-sorry! I should really watch where I'm going." I looked up into the eyes of the person I had bumped into. It was Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke …"

"What?"

"U-Uhm I've been meaning to ask you ..." a blush arose to my cheeks.

"Make it snappy Hyuuga, I haven't got all day." He replied coldly

"I-I …" I hesitated as I stared into the disdainful look of his eyes. "N-Never mind …"

"Tch" he rolled his eyes.

He didn't say anything, he just walked passed me. I stared at his back as he disappeared out of sight. I clenched my fists tightly. Why was he being so mean! Yesterday he … we … well whatever. He doesn't matter to me.

The bell rang for the next period and I made my way to Bio.

"Hinata!" I turned around to see Yuki running towards me, her long hair swaying and big brown eyes full of concerned. She hugged me tightly and I patted her back while laughing softly.

"Where were you? I didn't see you this morning nor were you in homeroom. I thought you were ill or even worse!"

I raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. "Actually I got lost. I just came late to school."

"Oh you poor thing! You must have been scared!" she gave me another hug.

"Yuki, I'm not a baby!" I laughed a bit loud this time. I had to admit that I was a bit scared though, but I was grateful to bump into Karin.

She released the hug and began telling me how Sai and Gaara nearly fought this morning. "It's all Sai's fault though. He told Gaara that his face looks worse than sh-crap and that he saw his … manhood while they were both using the cubical in the boys' toilet, and that it was a very 'disappointing' sight. I raised my hand to my mouth as I giggled. "You should have seen Gaara's reaction! He cursed and that's when he lunged towards Sai. It was hilari-"

"Good Morning," the teacher stepped in as she smiled sweetly. She had shiny black her that had a slightly lighter shade in between. Her crimson eyes glowed red. They were kind eyes but one would never know for sure. "Today we'll be looking at …" her voice faded as Yuki and I continued our chat session. It wasn't like me to talk in class but I didn't want to be mean to her. I doubt she could wait until interval either. She just had a lot to say I guess.

"And then Sai said …"

"One thing I will not tolerate is talking while a lesson is taking place. Quiet down both of you!" Mrs. Kurenai shouted. Yuki struggled to hold her snickering. I nudged her with my elbow urging her to stop. A piece of chalk flew with force right onto the tip of Yuki's nose.

"Ouch! I think you broke my nose!" Yuki yelled as she stood up from her chair and slammed her hands onto the desk. "What's the big idea?" Thunderous roars of laughter shifted through the classroom.

"Lower your tone young missy. I'll have you sent straight to the office."

"Tss" she mumbled as she got back in her seat.

"Well now, if there are no further disruptions we may continue." She turned her back to write on the white board.

Yuki showed a middle finger at Kurenai. "I swear she's got something against me!"

"Y-Yuki …" I whispered.

"Okay class, I'd like you to do Activity 55.1 on page 34. Only A, B and C. That will be all. Dismissed."

I looked at my timetable. We were having English next. "Come on lets go Hina, I'll race you!"

"Yuki, may I have a word before you leave?" Mrs. Kurenai had a serious look on her face. "Close the door as you leave, Hinata." She said sternly.

"Go on without me, I'll see you in class." Yuki smiled.

"O-Okay."

I heard Kurenai raise her voice at Yuki as I closed the door. She was in for it.

The passage was overflowing with children passing by to get to their next classroom. There were nudging and shoving. Total aggressive behavior. I stood one side so that I wouldn't be dragged along with the crowd.

"Locker …"

I held my book tight to my chest as I continued to watch the students pass by.

"My locker"

I turned to my left to meet the eyes of the orange-haired boy. His face was pale and red eyes never leaving mine.

"M-May I help you?"

"Y-You … Y-You're standing in front of MY LOCKER!" He gripped my shoulder with big hands and threw be to the ground. I landed on my butt while holding myself up with my forearm. I looked up at the tall broad figure now standing above me. I was completely frozen. The children just watched the event taking place, not restraining him at all, but instead they backed off away from him.

"Jugo Bro … Calm down." a hand was placed on Jogo's shoulder and his expression became much softer. It was Hidan who was now in front of him. He turned his face sideways and lowered his gaze to the floor where I sat totally paralyzed.

"Sorry about that Princess … here, let me help you up." He said as he let out a hand. I took a hold as he bounced me right up.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me …" Jugo said as he approached me.

"W-why would you d-do that! W-what is wrong with you?" I didn't look at him as I walked away. I just needed to get away from these people. This whole day has been horrible and it's not even near to the end. I didn't go to class after this, but straight to the girls' bathroom where I could get my head straight. One of the guys or girls could give me their notes I guess.

As I entered through the door I was welcomed by clouds of smoke. I placed by hand over my nose and mouth so that I wouldn't inhale it.

"W-who's there?" said a familiar loud voice. She peeked by the edge of the door until she met eyes with mine.

"Oh it's just Hinata. Shit you scared me girl! And here I thought it was one of the prefects!" said Karin

"N-No ... but y-you really shouldn't be smoking y-"

"Are you really going to tell me what to do?" she placed her hands on her hips as she stared at me. "And besides, I need to take a break from all this words and writing from textbooks. I swear I'm going to become brain damaged if I don't take a break every now and then."

I muffled a laugh. She was idiotically funny much like Naruto.

"So what brings you here? Shouldn't you be in class like the rest of your nerd herd?" she took another puff of her cigarette.

"U-Uhm … I wasn't up for class, but it's not because I'm lazy or anything! I just … I-"

"Uh yeah anyway."

"I've just been having a bad day. First I get lost then I get detention," Karin was laughing now. " … And then Sasuke is mean to me and then this guy-"

"Did you just say Sasuke?"

"Yes. I met him yesterday."

"Stay away from him."

"K-Karin?"

"Are you deaf? I'm not repeating myself!" she gave me a look then stormed out of the door.

"W-What was that about? Urg why is everyone so!" I screamed loudly then exited the toilets before someone came in to inspect the noise. It was the end of the day. I went down to the office and saw the line of children giving their names in for detention. I still felt that I didn't belong here.

"Name?"

"Hinata Hyuuga"

"You'll be seated in room 12. Next."

I entered the classroom and eyes followed me as I made my way to the back row.

"I knew you couldn't last without me, baby!"

"Hidan shut your trap or I'll shut it for you." Said the teacher who was doing duty.

"I wouldn't mind that. By all means, Anko Sensei …" he licked his lips.

"You disgust me to no end. Anyway, I want you all to take out some work and keep yourself busy. I myself have work to do."

I thought I could work in peace but that's impossible when you are in a classroom with naughty kids. I saw some familiar faces apart from Hidan. They kept eyeing me which made me uncomfortable. The knock on the door sent shrills in my body.

"Come in."

"…"

"You are late Uchiha. Have a seat."

Sasuke was here too? I buried my face in my books. Great, another jerk.

"May I sit next to you?"

I looked up from my book to see that he was talking to me.

"There are others seats."

"This is the only one open."

I didn't say anything as I shifted my books from his side to my part of the desk. I began doodling in my book as soon as I was done with today's home work. I was bored out of my mind! So this is what detention is like huh? I turned my face slightly to examine his face; he was deeply into his books. I watched his eyes move as he was browsing the pages until he looked on the corner of his eye which met mine.

"If you want to say something just say it."

"I have n-nothing to say to y-you."

He opened his mouth to reply but he went against it and smirked instead.

"W-What's so funny?"

"I didn't laugh."

"You didn't have to!"

"…"

He went silent after that which made me boil inside, which was weird because I had nothing to be mad at him about. I just liked talking to him and hated it when he would stop.

He was fiddling with his pen until he finally looked at me. "About earlier … I"

"Yes?"

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh nothing. I forgot actually." I smiled.

He raised one eyebrow still looking at me.

"I was j-just going to ask you if you're related to Itachi Uchiha."

"I thought 'Uchiha' would give it away. How do you know about my brother?"

"He is my best friends' sisters' boyfriend."

"Oh …" he said softly. "I haven't seen him in four years."

"Why are you living in Haizuren and him in Konoha?"

"My - … that's none of your concern."

"S-Sorry." I turned away from him.

"Detention is almost over." He said as he looked at his light-blue watch and put his books away in his bag. I nodded and did the same. We both wait for the teacher to dismiss us.

"There's about fifteen minutes left but I'll let you guys leave seeing as you behaved so well, except Hidan. He is staying the full two hours." Hidan air-punched saying that he was totally going to score. "Sasuke and I both pulled a face but then laughed. "I don't want to see you guys here again, okay?" The children replied and greeted her.

I stepped out followed by Sasuke by my side. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"N-No … m-my"

"Let's go"

"Sasuke no." I grabbed his wrists and pulled him so that we were face to face. "My driver is waiting for me outside. There's no need for you to walk me." I blushed.

"Fine."

"S-See you tomorrow."

"Uhm Hinata …"

"Yes?"

"You can let go of my wrist now." He hid his smile.

"I-I'm sorry!" I let go immediately. "Well, goodbye!"

The driver was standing outside of the car clearly frustrated. I walked slowly towards the car. As soon as he saw me he got in without saying a word to me.

"I'm really sorry I made you wait this long. I came late and got detention."

"…"

"I'll tell my father that you dropped me off at the library so neither I nor you would get in trouble." I tried to smile but his expression still did not change.

"We're home."

I sighed as I got out. "Thank you."

I tiptoed up the staircase, praising that I didn't see my father. He was probably working late tonight again. I lay on my bed thinking how this day turned out. It wasn't that bad after all.

**Soo I hope this didn't suck that much. From the next chapter onwards I'm going to try and make it less school-ish and more of an "I'm not in school" type of thing LOL! I think you know what I mean. I would also like to ask you guys what you think of my OC, Yuki? I plan on taking her out of the story but if you feel that I shouldn't please let me know! If I get three or more no's I'm taking her out … lastly I'd like to thank my friend Hana-01 for always helping me with ideas or suggestions whenever I am stuck. I forgot to mention her in the previous chapter. Please read her fictions too! They're BEYOUND hilarious and words can't describe how awesome they are.**

**Please review and look forward to the next chapter! ^^,**


	4. Apology!

**AN: Hi! I would like to thank each and every one of you who have read, reviewed and subscribed to this story. Unfortunately I am going to remove it BUT I will repost it with some drastic changes. You see, I've been having lots of trouble writing because of many reasons. I've written 2 chapters; chapter 4 and 5 but I am not happy with it at all so I did not post it. For one, I totally HATE that I made Hinata move to Haizuren. Hinata's new friends (Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Sai …) Etc, are good characters really, but they lack the awesomeness of Naruto and his gang. It's going to be so much easier writing about them than having to squish my brain for ideas. And guess what? It is actually over-flowing with ideas as I type this which makes me extremely happy and also excited to start wring again. I'm glad that I won't be sitting in front of my computer with a blank face.**

**Just know that instead of Hinata moving to Haizuren, she'll be moving to Konoha. It will basically just the opposite with added stuff of course. Hmm well you'll see when you read it ^^,**

**Please Please Please look out for my story! It may take a bit long cos' I've a lot of things to change but in due time I'll post the new White Rabbit!**

**MasochisticMeliii 3 **


End file.
